The interview
by NRGC
Summary: Cette story est une traduction. L'auteur originelle est Elitalia. Rachel a épousé Finn, a eu un fils et a oublié ses rêves de Broadway. Une nuit, elle regarde Quinn - maintenant une actrice - être interviewé dans une émission de télévision. Quand on demande à Quinn si elle l'a déjà été amoureuse, sa réponse laisse Rachel abasourdi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde ! Cette story est une traduction d'une anglaise, j'en ferais d'autre bien sûr. Elle compte 6 chapitres ;) L'autre de cette fanfic est Elitalia._

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**Part I**

Il est déjà vingt-deux heures et demie lorsque Rachel peut enfin à se détendre sur le canapé avec une tasse brûlante de thé noir dans ses mains. Elle se sent fatigué, comme la plupart de ses nuits.

Elle saisit la télécommande et allume la télé. Elle ne la regarde pas beaucoup ces jours-ci – en dehors de la dose obligatoire de dessins animés – mais ce soir elle attend un programme spécifique pour commencer, The Tommy Thomson Show.

Elle n'est pas une fan de ce présentateur. Au cours des deux années de diffusion, elle a seulement regardé sur internetles interviews que l'homme a faites avec ses idoles de Broadway, mais ce soir, elle a une bonne raison de regarder en direct.

Finn n'est pas là avec elle. Il est dans un bar avec ses amis pour regarder un match de football et boire un verre. Elle ne voudra jamais l'admettre, mais elle aime les nuits occasionnels, il n'est pas là ils ont de l'air frais jusqu'à la suffocation qu'elle sent à force de passer du temps avec un homme à qui elle commence à en vouloir.

Leur fils est endormi dans sa chambre. Rachel lui a lu deux chapitres de "Les Royaumes du Nord" – Andrew aime écouter sa mère lui lire des histoires plus que de l'entendre chanter – avant qu'il ferma les yeux et Rachel descendit pour se faire du thé.

Maintenant – sa boisson chaude déjà terminé - l'épuisement de Rachel est en train de la rattraper et elle est sur le point de s'assoupir lorsque le son fort de l'intro pour The Tommy Thomson Show la fait sursauter et reste éveillée.

Rachel repousse loin sa somnolence et se redresse sur le canapé. Elle doit attendre quinze minutes avant que le présentateurannonce l'invité qu'elle attend impatiemment de la voir apparaître.

Quinn Fabray entre en studio acclamé par le public. Rachel l'observe saluer le public puis les caméras et faire son chemin jusqu'à Tommy. Rachel reconnaît la démarche sûre que Quinn – vêtue de son uniforme de pom-pom girl – arborait dans les couloirs de McKinley.

Quand la caméra zoome sur le visage de Quinn après que l'actrice se soit assise, Rachel en à le souffle coupé. Les yeux de Quinn sont aussi envoûtants comme ils ne l'ont jamais été, et la vision du bonheur en eux est si nouvelle et dynamique.

Quinn est une actrice depuis un peu plus de deux ans. Elle à fait ses débuts dans une comédie romantique que Rachel a trouvé particulièrement ennuyeuse, et vient de débuter comme guest star dans le show « Us Against Love ».

Rachel n'a eu de ses nouvellesdepuis l'été, il y a trois ans, quand Quinn est venu à Lima pour une visite rapide. Elle avait invité Quinn pour le dîner et la jeune fille avait parlé de ses cours à Yale et de sa vie à New-Haven, et avait avec Andrew qui avait 2 ans et qui l'adorait tout simplement. A ce moment là Quinn n'avait même pas envisagé de devenir une actrice.

Rachel suit la carrière d'actrice de Quinn grâce aux articles qui lui sont consacrées sur «The Lima Gazette» et de ses conversationsavec Tina et Kurt. Ça l'avait profondément blessé de savoir que la jeune fille se fait un nom pour elle-même alors qu'elle était coincée à Lima toujours.

L'interview a commencé et Rachel écoute attentivement chaque mot que dit Quinn. L'actrice répond à toutes les questions avec humour et réflexion. Elle parle de l'émission de télévision, de sa vie à Los Angeles, et de son amour pour les mots croisés. Tommy et le public sont séduits et fascinés par la beauté et la brillance de Quinn.

Rachel est affectée par la passion dont rayonne son ancienne amie, c'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais vu dans Quinn et bien qu'elle soit belle c'est aussi très douloureux. Cette passion qu'avait Rachel il y a sept ans, ce feu qui animait Rachel à travers son expérience au lycée et à chaque chanson qu'elle a interprétée.

Rachel est également surprise par l'honnêteté et l'ouverture qu'il y a dans les réponses de Quinn: la froideur et la défensive de Quinn Fabray n'est nulle part en vue.

- Votre premier film et votre spectacle ont un thème commun: l'amour romantique. Est-ce aussi une partie de votre vie? Dites-nous, avez-vous déjà été amoureuse? » Demande Tommy à Quinn. Le sourire doux et timide qui apparaît sur Quinn est si beau et rend la réponse si évidemment positive.

- Oui, une fois, au lycée, répond Quinn et Rachel est surprise. Elle est surprise que Quinn doit se rappeler ses années de lycée pour parler d'amour et elle est aussi surprise car elle ne se souvient pas que Quinn ait aimer ses copains: Finn a été un moyen pour devenir Prom Queen et pour affirmer son statut - très bien pour sa réputation –, Sam a été une brève distraction et Noah une erreur.

- Ce furent des années très dures pour moi à l'époque, j'ai vu ma vie s'écrouler devant moi plus d'une fois – explique Quinn et Rachel est sûre que Quinn est entrain de pense à sa grossesse et son accident de voiture – Mais dans tout le chaos qu'était ma vie, il y avait une personne qui m'a toujours soutenue, me proposant son soutien, son amitié, sa compassion et ses paroles sensées.

Rachel est perdue. Elle ne comprend pas de qui Quinn parle.

- Ambitieuse, passionnée, tolérante, intelligent et tellement talentueuse, il était impossible de ne pas tomber, Quinn se met en pause, prend une grande respiration et se poursuit, - à ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

- Elle? demande Tommy perplexe.

- Ouais, elle, réaffirme Quinn et quelqu'un dans le public siffle d'admiaration. Quinn vient de faire son coming-out à la télévision nationale, mais Rachel ne s'en rendre même pas compte. Son esprit répète la description que Quinn à faite et elle est sûre qu'elle n'est pas présomptueuse de penser que Quinn parle d'elle.

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, elle ne m'aurait probablement pas cru. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps en l'intimidant avant d'accepter à contre cœur son amitié. C'est sans aucun doute. Quinn parle d'elle. Le sang de Rachel commence à battre fort dans sa tête.

- La Connaître et l'aimer étaient l'une des expériences les plus enrichissantes de ma vie, conclut Quinn, en scellant les mots avec un sourire amer.

- Eh bien, si la jeune fille dont vous parlez nous regardait maintenant, que lui diriez-vous?

L'actrice se tourne entièrement vers la caméra.

- Je te remercie. Tu as été gentille avec moi, même si je ne le méritais pas. Et je suis désolé, Rachel. Les yeux de Quinn s'élargissent en état de choc, laissant le nom s'échapper n'étant manifestement pas son intention, mais elle poursuit : - Je suis désolé parce que je n'ai pas assez essayé de te faire suivre ton rêve ... »

Quinn se racle la gorge et se retourne vers Tommy qui la remercie pour l'interview. Quinn dit au revoir et le public l'applaudit bruyamment.

Rachel est abasourdie. Elle n'a jamais imaginé que Quinn l'aurait aimée autrefois. C'est une nouvelle information que son esprit ne semble pas en mesure de traiter.

"Quinn Fabray était amoureuse de moi". Rachel se répète la phrase à plusieurs reprises en insistant sur ses différents éléments et en essayant de la faire sonner moins surréelle. C'est un mélange d'émotions qu'elle ressent dans son corps, il y a de la colère, de l'incrédulité, de la suffisance, mais le plus important est de la honte.

Rachel a honte parce que la personne que Quinn aimait n'existe plus. Elle a honte parce que la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui n'aurait jamais enrichir la vie de quelqu'un d'autre : son ambition a été laissé il y a longtemps, sa passion a été oublié, son talent a été gaspillé par l'enseignement des cours de chant à quatre filles gâtées et médiocres.

Et finalement Rachel a honte parce qu'il ya une forte tentation à l'intérieur d'elle à considérer Quinn responsable de sa vie misérable.

Si Quinn avait avoué ses sentiments, elle aurait su qu'elle était aimée, que quelqu'un d'autre que Finn - le quarterback d'une équipe qui n'a gagné que seulement trois matchs, le petit ami qui ne s'est jamais levé pour elle, le réticent co-capitaine du Glee club sans toute ambition – aurait pu l'aimer. Et ce quelqu'un était Quinn, intelligente, magnifique, et tenace.

Et si Quinn avait avoué ses sentiments, peut-être qu'elle aurait ouvert les yeux et aurait laissé Finn, elle serait allée à New York et aurait eu sa chance de devenir la star qu'elle rêvait d'être depuis qu'elle avait trois ans.

Laisser son esprit penser comme ça c'est stupide. Rachel a choisi cette vie d'elle-même. Quinn a essayé de la dissuader de celle-ci – c'est peut-être la plus grande preuve d'amour de Quinn pour elle: le désir pour son bonheur, le besoin de la tenir à l'écart d'un mariage imprudent – mais à l'époque personne n'aurait pu détruire l'image de Finn comme l'homme de tête rêveuse, comme le petit ami parfait et comme tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir pour être heureuse. Personne sauf elle. Et avec le temps Rachel l'a fait.

Rachel se retrouve à pleurer silencieusement quelques nuits, quand l'oppression de ses rêves écroulés et de sa vie médiocre devient trop lourd.

Cette nuit est une de ces nuits.

* * *

_ Alors? Ca vous a plut? Une review? Ou un curly... :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! De retour pour le deuxième chapitre! Merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Au début je comprenais pas pourquoi les auteurs était aussi enthousiaste à avoir des reviews mais maintennat je comprend ! :D Bon je vais arrêter de parler et vous laisser lire un peu ;)_

_Merci à tous et bonne lecture_

* * *

**Part II**

Le lendemain matin, Rachel se réveille après une nuit de rêves tourmentés avec le corps de Finn appuyé sur le sien. Elle a perdu depuis longtemps le sentiment de bonheur, de protection et d'excitation qui viennent avec ceci et donc elle se lève rapidement et va dans la salle de bains prendre une douche.

Sous l'eau qui coule, elle repense àl'interview de Quinn et essaie de se rappeler les petits moments au lycée qui auraient pu lui faire comprendre les sentiments de la jeune fille pour elle.

Rachel se souvient d'une Quinn frustrée lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas la détester pour avoir l'espoir de l'envoyer sur son chemin, elle se souvient de l'étreinte rassurante que la jeune fille lui a donné quand elle se sentait désolé et coupable pour son accident de voiture, elle se souvient du sourire amer de Quinn le jour de son mariage.

Y avait-il de l'adoration et de l'amour dans les yeux de Quinn quand elle l'a regardée? Elle ne se rappelle vraiment pas.

Rachel avait appris à considérer Quinn comme une amie après que l'humiliation ait cessé, mais elle n'avait jamais su à quoi s'en tenir avec la jeune fille. Elle avait sûrement été sentie appréciée pour son talent et sa force de caractère, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aimée.

Quinn l'avait gardée à une certaine distance à cause de ses sentiments?

Elle est toujours à la recherche de réponses dans le passé quand elle prend son exemplaire de "The Lima Gazette" depuis le porche. Le grand titre est « Quinn a fait son coming-out "J'étais amoureuse de Rachel Berry!" ».

Jacob Ben Israel a dû faire un spécial de huit pages sur la confession d'amour et sur la sexualité de Quinn, et sur sa relation avec Rachel au lycée.

Rachel scanne l'article et tombe malade à l'interprétation de Jacob au niveau de leur histoire. Personne ne peut comprendre ce qui se passait entre elles, personne n'a jamais été présent à leurs moments les plus sincères. Et en considérant comment a été inattendue la déclaration de Quinn, clairement Rachel elle-même n'a pas vraiment compris toutes leurs interactions.

Elle envisage de lancer le journal négligemment, mais ensuite elle se rend compte que c'est la meilleure façon de laisser Finn savoir.

Quand elle rentre dans la maison, son mari est entrain de descendre les escaliers - toujours dans ses boxeurs et chemise, mais fraîchement rasé - et lui sourit.

- Bonjour!

- Bonjour! Répond Rachel. Elle pénètre rapidement dans la cuisine, jette le papier sur le comptoir et commence à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Finn la suit et il s'assoit. Elle peut l'entendre prendre le papier et déplier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demande Finn après un moment. « Tu sais de quoi ça parle? »

Rachel lance la machine à café et se tourne vers son mari qui tient le journal en l'air.

- Rien. Quinn était à The Tommy Thomson Showhier soir. On lui a demandé si elle avait déjà été amoureuse et elle a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de moi au lycée, explique t'elle avec sécheresse.

Finn regarde à nouveau le titre.

- Ce doit être une blague. Je veux dire, Quinn n'est même pas gay!

Rachel soupire bruyamment. - Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle plaisantait, Finn. Personne ne se dévoile juste pour s'amuser à Hollywood.

- Mais comment? Allez, ne me dit pas que tu la crois. Elle t'a intimidé. Elle n'a jamais été heureuse d'être ton ami. Elle a lutté avec toi contre mon amour pour toi!

Rachel ne peut pas blâmer Finn, sa relation avec Quinn a été compliquée.

- Elle était vraiment mon ami, Finn. Et je la crois.

- Pourquoi? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle a déjà été gentilleavec toi? S'enquiert Finn.

Rachel ne lui répond pas, il ne comprendra pas. En fait, ils ne devraient même pas se parler à ce sujet, à propos de quelque chose que Quinn - quelqu'un qui ne fait plus partie de leur vie - a déclaré dans une interview stupide.

Elle se retourne dos à Finn et trouve deux tasses pour le café. Elle prend le lait dans le frigo et le met sur le feu, tandis que son mari lit l'article.

- C'est des conneries, explique Finn fermant la gazette en colère. - Quinn a probablement été obligé de dire ça parses agents. Tu sais, je suppose que c'est pour obtenir toute l'attention des médias sur son homosexualité ou pour gagner des fans lesbiennes partout.

Rachel se met en colère à ses paroles. - Est-ce que c'est si difficile ou impossible pour toi de croire que Quinn m'ait aimé?

Finn ne répond pas immédiatement.

- Dieu, elle m'aimait, Rachel est maintenant en train de crier. - Elle était la seule à me dire à juste titre que je n'aurais pas dû t'épouser!

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Rachel? Finn se relève de sa chaise qu'il fait tomber sur le sol. - Tu voulais m'épouser. Quinn était juste stupide.

A ce moment, Andrew passe la tête dans la porte de la cuisine. - Pourquoi vous criez? Il demande timidement.

Finn envoie un regard furieux à son épouse et quitte la cuisine. Rachel essaie de se calmer et regarde plein de remords son fils.

- Ce n'est rien, mon chéri. Elle embrasse le sommet de sa tête et lève le petit garçon ramassant la chaise tombée par Finn.

- Assieds-toi ici!

Rachel se déplace et verse le lait chaud sur les cornflakes au chocolat dans un bol sur lequel est dessiné Batman.

- Voilà, mange ton petit déjeuner!

Elle se verse une tasse de café et quand Andrew a terminé son bol de céréales, elle monte à l'étage avec lui pour l'aider à se préparer pour la maternelle.

Quand ils reviennent en bas, Finn - en son bleu de travail - est déjà à la porte d'attente pour son fils.

- Au revoir, maman! Andrew embrasse Rachel pour lui dire au revoir.

- Bonne journée, mon amour!

Rachel regarde Finn, qui est toujours bouleversé.

- Je rentrerai à la maison tard, c'est tout ce qu'il dit quand il ferme la porte derrière eux.

-X-

Dès que Finn et Andrew ont quitté la maison, Rachel commence à nettoyer la cuisine. En frottant vigoureusement le granit et les tasses sales, elle sent sa colère se dissiper.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à commencer une dispute avec Finn. Elle avait imaginé qu'il allait être confus et surpris mais pas qu'il pourrait refuser d'accepter les mots de Quinn comme véridique.

Une heure plus tard - quand la cuisine est plus propre que jamais - on sonne à la porte. Rachel va répondre, mais maintient la porte fermée quand elle voit Jacob Ben Israel à travers le judas.

- Allez Rachel, je veux juste te poser quelques questions ...» dit-il de sa voix agaçante derrière la porte.

- Va t-en Jacob. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Il est si persistant que Rachel doit appeler la police pour lui faire quitter sa maison.

-X-

Aux alentours de midi, elle vérifie son téléphone - elle le regarde généralement qu'une seule fois dans une journée car il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui la contact - et voit les messages et les appels manqués (surtout de Tina et Kurt).

Le seul message qu'elle se donne la peine de lire est celui de Santana, qui ne lui a pas écrit depuis des mois et qui le fait à présent, certainement en lien avec l'interview de sa meilleure amie.

«Berry, je parie que tu as regardé le Thomson Show hier soir. Je suis sûre que tu veux parler à Q. Voilà son numéro. Ne lui crie pas trop dessus. Britt dit salut. »

Rachel n'a pas pensé à contacter Quinn, mais maintenant que la chance se présente à elle, elle se rend compte qu'elle veut entendre une explication de son ancienne amie. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle veut lui demander : elle veut savoir quand est-ce que Quinn est tombé amoureuse d'elle, si la jeune fille était jalouse à propos du mariage, si quelqu'un (Santana peut-être) était au courant et pourquoi Quinn n'a jamais rien dit.

Rachel passe son après-midi - et bien sûr, il n'y a pas eu de cours de chant pour la distraire – à réfléchir si c'est une bonne idée d'appeler Quinn.

C'est autour de 17h30 quand elle trouve le courage de l'appeler. Elle est assise à la table du salon, sur le bord d'une chaise, avec une feuille en face d'elle. Après cinq tonalités - et de nombreux cercles nerveux dessinés sur le papier - quelqu'un décroche.

- Bonjour?

- Je suis -

- Rachel. Santana m'a dit que tu pouvais m'appeler. L'interrompt Quinn. Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fait, je voulais vraiment m'excuser, je dois avoir -

- C'est bon. Il n'y a pas de problème. Rassure Rachel, elle ne l'a pas appelée pour entendre des excuses inutiles.

- Mais je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi de comment il pouvait t'affecter et j'espère vraiment que personne ne t'as embêtéeà propos de ce que j'ai dit.

- Je suis à Lima, Quinn. La seule personne est Jacob Ben Israel.

- Dit-lui, qu'il entendra un de mes avocats s'il continue de te déranger.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Quinn. Je peux le gérer.

- D'accord.

Un long silence tombe sur elles. Rachel trace d'autres cercles sur le papier.

«Alors, tu étais amoureuse de moi ...» dit-elle finalement.

«Oui, Rachel.»

«Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

«Tu m'aurais rejetée. J'ai évité les humiliations.»

Jusque-là, Rachel a seulement pensé que si Quinn avait avouer ses sentiments au lycée cela aurait eu un impacte sur sa propre vie, elle n'a pas une seule fois réalisé ce que cela aurait voulu dire pour Quinn. Comme l'actrice vient de dire, à l'époque Rachel l'aurait rejetée, elle aurait brisé le cœur de Quinn, elle aurait blessé la jeune fille comme beaucoup de gens l'avaient déjà fait. Quinn se serait exposé au lycée pour rien. Rachel se rend compte alors comment elle a été égoïste de penser à quelque chose comme ça.

Pour la première fois, elle se sent sincèrement heureuse que Quinn n'ai jamais rien dit.

«Mais pourquoi l'as-tu dit maintenant?»

«Je-Je ne sais pas. Tommy a posé cette question et j'ai senti que c'était le bon moment pour dire la vérité, pour finalement l'avouer. Et le bonus, c'est que maintenant tout le monde sait que j'aime les femmes.»

C'est une raison très simple et un peu décevante mais Rachel comprend. «Je suppose que je ne peux qu'être heureuse d'avoir être indirectement était une partie de ton coming-out. Quinn, tu vas être un modèle pour beaucoup de jeunes filles gay...»

«Oh, je serai ravie même si j'ai donné le courage qu'à une seule fille d'être elle-même!»

«Tu n'as vraiment pas aimé quelqu'un d'autre après moi?» Demande Rachel après un moment, ce qui ramène la conversation à son sujet principal.

Quinn rit, «Oh boy. J'ai eu beaucoup de petites amies depuis le lycée, mais je n'ai jamais rien senti pour aucune d'entre elles. Tu avais été la seule que mon cœur désirait et pour qui gonflait d'amour. Tu étais la seule pour qui je voulais être meilleure. Tu es la seule qui m'a donné envie d'appartenir à quelqu'un.»

Rachel avale difficilement et se tait, elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle est gênée par les paroles de Quinn et elle se sent étrangement coupable de ne pas avoir eu des sentiments pour Quinn. Tout d'un coup, Rachel perd sa soif de réponses.

Quinn doit sentir la maladresse et offre un changement de sujet: «Alors, dis-moi, comment va Andrew?»

«Il va très bien, merci. Il grandit tellement vite.»

«Je suppose. Il a 5 ans maintenant, non?»

«Oui.»

«Et comment va Finn?»

«Il va bien. L'entreprise de Burt marche bien et il pense refaire le garage pendant l'été.»

«C'est une bonne chose. Et ... comment vas-tu, Rachel?» Le ton prudent de Quinn implique qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse.

«Je-je suis ... Je suis ...» Rachel se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de former le mot «bien», de laisser place à un mensonge. A la place, de bruyants sanglots s'emparent de ses lèvres.

«Rachel?»

Rachel se met à pleurer entièrement. Dieu, elle est si misérable qu'elle ne peut même pas mentir à ce sujet. Laisser Quinn - qui vit une vie parfaite et réussie - savoir qu'elle est si malheureuse la fait sentir pitoyable et mortifiée.

«Rachel, ne pleure pas!» DemandeQuinn ce qui la fait pleurer plus fort. Dans une vaine tentative de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste, Rachel met fin à l'appel.

Quinn la rappelle rapidement mais Rachel ne répond pas et quand Quinn tente encore et encore, elle éteint son téléphone.

-X-

Plus tard, lorsque Finn rentre à la maison, Rachel a mis de côté ses larmes et son embarras et a commencé à préparer le dîner.

«Je suis désolé. Je pense que je comprends que Quinn puisse t'aimer. Enfin je veux dire, tu es géniale.» Finn s'excuse à propos de ce matin.

Il aurait certainement pu offrir de meilleures excuses mais Rachel est heureuse: la dispute est finie et elle n'aura pas à discuter du fait qu'elle n'est pas heureuse de leur mariage.

Une heure plus tard, ses papas apportent Andrew à la maison après leur après-midi ensemble. La vue de son fils ramène la paix et la sérénité que Rachel n'a pas senti de toute la journée.

«Nous avons lu le journal ce matin. Tu ne nous a jamais dit que Quinn était amoureuse de toi !» Dit son père lorsqu'elle le raccompagne à la porte.

«C'est parce que je ne savais pas!»

«Vraiment? Oh mon dieu! Et elle avait besoin de se libérer sept ans après? Sur une émission de télévision?» Demande Hiram choqué.

«Ouais ...»

«Dis-moi juste, tu ne l'aimais pas en retour ou tout est simplement tragique!»

Rachel regarde perplexe à son père. «Bien sûr que non. J'étais avec Finn!»

«Ouais, c'est ça. Oh, je parie qu'elle aurait été la petite amie parfaite ... et la belle-fille parfaite! Hiram dit avec regret.

Son père (et papa aussi, d'ailleurs) n'a jamais vraiment aimé Finn, et Rachel s'est retrouvée à défendre son mari à plusieurs reprises qui sont devenues moins fréquentes quand l'amour aveugle de Rachel pour Finn a commencé à dépérir.

Alors Rachel ignore facilement le coup bas diriger vers son mari et ouvre simplement la porte d'entrée. Elle embrasse son père, salue son papa qui est dans la voiture et rentre dans la maison.

-X-

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle se prépare pour aller se coucher, elle repense aux paroles de son père. Rachel est sûre que Quinn aurait été la petite amie parfaite : la jeune fille n'avait pas joué de rôle avec ses copains mais elle ne les avait également jamais aimés. Rachel imagine Quinn lui écrire des poèmes d'amour, organiser des rendez-vous merveilleux, prendre sa défense face à Karofsky à propos des slushies...

«Bonne nuit!» Dit Finn, interrompant sa rêverie, lorsqu'elle elle se glisse sous les couvertures.

«Bonne nuit!» Répond-elle et éteint les lumières.

Dans l'obscurité, Rachel se force à ne pas encore penser à Quinn et sur ce que la fille - étant donnée la chance d'être à la place de Finn – lui aurait donné.

C'est une bataille perdue jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la surmonte.

* * *

_ Bien ou bien? :p Encore des reviews ! Et pleiiiin ! S'vous plait :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde! Je suis franchement désolé du retard mais j'ai eu plein d'oraux et d'exams ! J'espère que vous m'en voudrais pas! _

_DameAjisai : Merci beaucoup mais rapelle toi que c'est pas MON histoire mais que c'est celle d'Elitalia donc je peux pas les faire casser comme ça ! ;) Mais tqt ca va bien se passer :p_

_ : Merci! :p _

_p'tit griffon : Merci :)_

_phnix : Déésolééé on est a deux dessus (Moi et l'auteur originelle). Mais j'avoue ! Je suis très nul en ortographe! :D_

_Merci tout le monde! C'est vraiment génial quand vous laisser vos reviews :)_

_Mais voici une note que l'auteur le vrai, donc elitalia, à voulu vous dire ;)_

_**De elitalia :** **Salut ! C'est elitalia, l'auteure originelle de cette fic. Je veux seulement remercier NRGC pour vous faire connaitre mon histoire. Elle est une bonne traductrice (qui accepte aussi de bon gré mes petits corrections) et elle mérite votre appréciation. Je veux vous remercier aussi, vous qui lisez et aimez cette fic. Merci beaucoup! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Part III**

Les jours suivants, plusieurs habitants de Lima questionnent Rachel à propos de Quinn dont elle refuse encore de répondre à ses appels : Mme MacDuff, la caissière de l'épicerie, lui demande si elle se doutait de quelque chose quand ils étaient au lycée; la barmaid de « The Lima Bean », mâchant odieusement un chewing-gum, demande à Rachel si elle aurait « couché avec Quinn ». Les filles de ses cours de chant demande à Rachel de prendre des photos ensemble, pour montrer fièrement à leurs amis qu'elles connaissent l'amour de lycée de Quinn Fabray.

Des gens, avec qui auparavant elle n'avait jamais parlé, l'arrête dans les rues afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur histoire. C'est un peu troublant et inquiétant, mais finalement la déclaration d'amour de Quinn est oubliée. Même Rachel n'y pense plus, elle arrive même à ne plus se tourmenter avec des pensés en rapports avec Quinn et les scénarios hypothétiques, et continue à vivre la vie qu'elle a choisit.

Cependant, elle continue à lire les articles consacrés à Quinn dans « The Lima Gazette ». Le journal publie et commente toutes les déclarations de Quinn, il affiche chaque interview et tweet de l'actrice qui assume pleinement son homosexualité, qui remercie ses fans qui la supporte et annonce sa présence aux LGBTQ Visibility Awards.

C'est probablement par égard pour elle, mais Rachel est déçue que Quinn ne la mentionne pas à nouveau.

-X-

C'est un samedi de mai et Rachel est à l'épicerie pour les courses de la semaine, quand elle reçoit un message de Quinn.

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis l'entrevue et depuis sa rupture embarrassante au téléphone. Quinn avait cessé d'essayer de la contacter et donc elle est surprise par le message inattendu. Rachel s'arrête au milieu de l'allée pour le lire.

- Je serai à Lima les deux prochaines semaines. Je tiens vraiment à te voir toi, Finn et Andrew. Dis-moi si ça ira !

Rachel regarde le message sur l'écran pendant longtemps.

Si elles devaient se rencontrer maintenant, les choses allaient surement être très maladroite et Rachel certainement se torturerait à nouveau avec des images d'une vie avec la jeune fille, mais Rachel se retrouve à vouloir voir Quinn, à vouloir la regarder dans les yeux maintenant qu'elle sait que la femme avait été une fois amoureuse d'elle, et donc elle répond avec une invitation à dîner pour le lundi qui suit.

Plus tard, quand elle rangeait les sacs de courses, elle raconte à Finn ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Elle m'a écrit, je pensais que ce serait agréable de l'inviter, explique t-elle tout en constatant la grimace sur le visage de son époux.

- Ouais. Je dois aller chez Frankie maintenant. Il m'a appelé avant et ouais... Dit Finn quand il se lève. Il prend sa veste et sans un au revoir, il quitte la maison.

Rachel savait que Finn n'allait pas être content de devoir dîner avec Quinn - après tout, il a exprimé un talent et incompréhensible mécontentement pour la l'actrice ces derniers mois - mais elle s'attendait à mieux de sa part que la fuite.

-X-

Rachel passe tout le lundi dans un état de nervosité et d'excitation. Elle est vraiment heureuse de revoir Quinn, mais elle peut déjà sentir la maladresse de la soirée imminente.

Elle annule sa leçon de chant, et passe l'après-midi en cuisine, en recréant un repas qu'elle prépare seulement lors d'occasions spéciales.

Quand Finn rentre à la maison avec Andrew vers 17 heures, elle l'envoie prendre une douche bien nécessaire et place son fils devant la télé, elle doit terminer sa cuisson, tranquille.

Une heure avant l'arrivée de Quinn, Rachel sort de la cuisine et commence à se préparer. Elle veut être belle; elle veut rappeler à Quinn pourquoi elle était amoureuse d'elle.

Et alors Rachel prend une longue douche, met soigneusement son maquillage et boucles ses cheveux. La robe qu'elle décide de porter est noire et courte. La dernière fois qu'elle la portait c'était à son repas d'anniversaire pour leurs cinq ans de mariage. Cela la fait se sentir un peu coupable que la robe à été portée pour son mari et maintenant elle est portée pour accueillir Quinn, mais elle a l'air mieux dedans celle-ci que dans toutes ses autres robes.

Quand un Finn mécontent entre dans sa chambre pour changer son t-shirt, il voit l'apparence de Rachel et commente: - N'est-ce pas un peu beaucoup pour un dîner décontracté avec Quinn?

Rachel ne manque pas de la façon dont il recrache le nom de leur invitée et elle devient encore plus inquiète de la réussite de la soirée.

- Je ne la porte jamais. J'ai saisi la chance, répond-elle nonchalamment. - Tu devrais porter la chemise grise avec les poignets et le col rouge, regarde-toi dedans tu es très beau quand tu la porte! Lui suggère-t-elle, avant de quitter la chambre.

Quand à 19h00 on sonne à la porte, Rachel enfile ses escarpins noirs et va devant la porte. Elle prend une profonde respiration et l'ouvre.

Après trois ans Quinn est debout à nouveau en face d'elle, avec un air plus content que jamais.

- Salut Rachel, la salue Quinn en souriant.

- Bonsoir Quinn !

Elles restent immobiles en regardant l'autre pendant un long moment. En regardant dans les yeux heureux de Quinn, Rachel se détend enfin.

C'est seulement quand elle remarque le bouquet de tulipes violettes et la bouteille de vin dans les mains de Quinn que Rachel se souvient de son rôle en tant qu'hôte.

- Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, viens !

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière Quinn, Rachel prend les cadeaux de ses mains. - Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Commente-elle en sentant les belles fleurs.

- C'est vraiment rien, Répond son invitée et puis, avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, ajoute : - Tu es magnifique, soit dit en passant !

Rachel rougit au compliment. Elle a passé une heure à se préparer en espérant que Quinn la complimenterait, mais entendre les mots venant de la bouche de la jeune fille, la met mal à l'aise.

- Merci! Dit Rachel gênée. Elle regarde Quinn, vêtue d'une paire de jeans noir et d'une élégante chemise bleue qui mettent en évidence ses formes parfaites, et commente : - Tu es aussi belle. Non pas que tu ais besoin de moi pour te le dire, je veux dire tu as tes fans qui te le dise. Oui et Hollywood et tout le monde, ils ne sont pas aveugle, mais…

Rachel voit le sourire amusé de Quinn et parvient à arrêter son monologue, puis elle fait signe, maladroitement, à Quinn de la suivre dans le salon.

Quand elles entrent dans la salle, Finn se lève rapidement du canapé et accueille l'invitée.

- Bonjour Quinn ! Il tend sa main et lui fait un baiser sur ses joues. Il pousse ensuite son fils : - Andrew, dis bonsoir à la dame !

- Bonsoir ! Salue le garçon timidement.

- Bonsoir Andrew ! Dit Quinn en lui souriant doucement. - Wow, il te ressemble beaucoup ! Ajoute-elle, en regardant Finn.

- Je vais mettre tout ça dans la cuisine, explique Rachel levant les mains pleines. - Finn, Quinn asseyez-vous à la table.

Rachel quitte son invitée qui est en compagnie de son mari, espérant qu'il va bien se comporter.

Quand elle revient de la cuisine, elle porte la bouteille ouverte de vin - un Lambrusco Modenese qui elle ne peut pas attendre de goûter - et les plateaux apéritifs. Les autres sont assis à la table entrain de parler des parents de Finn.

- Andrew, tu reconnais Quinn de la télé ? Demande Rachel à son fils. La veille, la promo pour « Us Aigainst Love » avait été diffusée et elle lui avait expliqué que la jeune fille blonde à la télé allait venir le lendemain il avait été excité à l'idée.

Andrew fait oui de la tête, regardant timidement Quinn.

- Tu sais, Quinn vit à Los Angeles.

- Vraiment ? Demande-t-il avec animation, se tournant vers l'actrice. - Tu habites à DisneyLand ?

- Oh non ! Dans DisneyLand vivent seulement les princesses et leurs princes, Mickey et ses amis !

- Mais tu ressembles à une princesse ! Objecte Andrew et cela fait un peu plus fondre fait fondre le cœur de Rachel.

Quinn rit légèrement : - Merci tu es très charmant !

A partir de ce moment, Andrew devient l'artiste de la soirée. Il est clairement épris de Quinn qui, sans aucun effort réel à réussi à le conquérir comme la dernière fois, donc il parle avec enthousiasme de ses dessins animés préférés, de son amour pour Batman, et de ses amis. Quinn l'écoute avec tendresse et répond patiemment à ses questions.

Rachel pose également des questions (quand elle réussit à faire manger son fils en plus de parler) et elle apprend la promotion officielle de Quinn pour la prochaine saison de l'émission de télévision, les caprices de ses castmates et ses prochaines auditions pour quelques films.

Il y a humilité et vraie joie lorsque Quinn parle de son travail et finalement Rachel s'affranchit de l'envie du succès de Quinn.

D'un tacite accord, ils ne parlent pas de l'interview et de leurs années de lycée. Le fait que Quinn avait été une fois amoureuse de Rachel est mis de côté, momentanément oublié.

-X-

Le dessert arrive avec une révélation.

Rachel apporte les tasses de crème glacée sur la table et puis se rassoit. Quand elle aperçoit une goutte de crème glisser le long de la tasse devant elle, elle l'arrête distraitement avec son doigt qu'elle porte ensuite à sa bouche. Quand elle s'empare de sa cuillère, elle sent le regard de Quinn sur elle. Il est intense et lubrique, il est comme une caresse d'un amant et il la fait frissonner. Quand elle rencontre les yeux ambre de Quinn, elle peut voir le désir en eux. En un clin d'œil, le regard est parti, mais sa trace persiste dans quelques battements accélérés du cœur de Rachel.

Rachel mange lentement son dessert se demandant si Quinn pourrait être encore attirée par elle après sept ans.

- C'était délicieux, Rachel. Merci beaucoup ! Commente Quinn avec un soupir satisfait quand elle a terminé sa crème glacée. – Laisse-moi m'occuper de la vaisselle !

- Surtout pas ! Tu es notre invitée et les plats peuvent attendre ! Répond Rachel. – Allons sur le canapé !

- Quinn, tu veux jouer avec moi au jeu des mémoires ? Demande Andrew quand ils quittent la table.

- Bien sûr !

- Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'en as pas envie ! Lui rappelle Rachel.

- Oh mais j'en ai envie ! Aller, va prendre les cartes, Andrew !

Avec enthousiasme le garçon monte dans les escaliers comme une flèche pendant que Rachel hurle en vain de ne pas courir.

Alors qu'ils attendent qu'Andrew revienne, ils prennent place sur les canapés : Rachel et Finn s'assoient sur le canapé et Quinn sur le fauteuil voisin.

Rachel croise intentionnellement ses jambes nues lentement, laissant sa courte robe remonter sur ses cuisses, et elle est récompensée par les yeux de Quinn suivant le mouvement. Le regard lubrique est de retour et sous l'intensité de celui-ci, le corps de Rachel eu agréablement des frissons à nouveau.

- Tu étais vraiment amoureuse de Rachel ? Demande Finn brusquement, en regardant glacialement son invitée.

- Finn ! Rachel ne peut pas croire que son mari a soulevé ça.

- Quoi ? Elle n'avait pas de problème pour le raconter à Mr. Thomson. Elle peut répondre à quelques unes de mes questions !

- C'est bon, Rachel ! La rassure Quinn. – Oui, Finn. J'étais amoureuse de Rachel.

- Pourquoi tu es sortie avec moi, Puck et Sam alors ?

- J'avais besoin d'un garçon pour feindre que Rachel n'était pas ce que je voulais.

- C'était de la jalousie la raison pour laquelle tu t'es donc opposé à notre mariage ?

Rachel sait que la réponse est négative et elle est surprise que Finn lui demande ça. Quinn s'était opposée à leur mariage car elle pensait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour ce type d'engagement, parce qu'elle était sûre que Finn aurait piégé Rachel à Lima, et parce qu'elle trouvait Finn pas à la hauteur pour elle.

Rachel attend que ces mots sortent de la bouche de Quinn mais ils ne le font pas. – Oui. Exactement. Je voulais être la personne qui se serait mariée avec elle et qui l'aurait rendu heureuse. C'est ce qu'à répondu Quinn. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, ni la vérité entière. Mais Finn sourit satisfait et presque soulagé.

- Je suis désolé, je suis celui qui l'a eu ! Répond Finn, caressant la cuisse de Rachel posséssivement. Rachel peut voir les mâchoires de Quinn se crisper.

A ce moment, Andrew apparaît avec la boîte de cartes devant eux.

Pendant qu'elle aide son fils et Quinn à placer les cartes sur la table basse, Rachel repense à la dernière conversation. Est-ce que Finn a cherché une sorte de assurance et est-ce que Quinn la lui a donné avec un mensonge? Eh bien, si cela cessera l'agacement de Finn envers Quinn, Rachel peut l'accepter.

Après deux matchs victorieux, Andrew bâille bruyamment.

- C'est vraiment l'heure d'aller se coucher, mon chéri ! Annonce Rachel tout en caressant sa tête.

- Je dois y aller ! Dit Quinn.

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Andrew a besoin d'être mis au lit et je suis sûre que vous êtes tous les deux biens fatigués. Et vous avez encore tout à nettoyer. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulais pas d'aide ?

- J'en suis sûre, Quinn

- Ok, bon !

Ils se lèvent tous et se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée. Andrew bâille encore et Rachel se tourne vers son mari : - Ca te déranges de le mettre au lit ?

Finn lance un regard méfiant entre elle et Quinn mais hoche la tête. – Andrew, dis au revoir à Quinn.

Andrew et Finn lui disent au revoir avant de monter à l'étage.

- Je te remercie encore de m'avoir invitée. J'étais vraiment heureuse de vous revoir depuis trois ans…

- Moi aussi. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rendu visite ces dernières années ?

- Eh bien, il y a une raison. Je… Commence Quinn mais s'interrompt brusquement elle-même. – On pourrait se revoir avant que je reparte à LA ?

La soirée fut belle, mais elles ont évité un débat sérieux sur ce qui a été dit trois mois auparavant elles savent toutes les deux qu'elles doivent encore faire face, éventuellement sans Finn.

Alors, sans hésitation, Rachel répond: "Bien sûr!"

Une tension s'installe entre elles pendant qu'elles se regardent dans les yeux silencieusement.

Rachel se retrouve à regarder dans les yeux de Quinn, à la recherche du désir qu'elle a vu en eux auparavant, à la chasse des mots que son amie n'a pas réussi à dire quelques instants avant, à la quête de la lycéenne qui était autrefois amoureuse d'elle, à la poursuite du fantasme d'une vie ensemble.

Quinn détourne ses yeux avant qu'elle ne soit en mesure de trouver quelque chose en eux.

Rachel est tentée de tendre la main, de prendre le visage de Quinn dans ses mains et forcer la jeune fille à la regarder, à mettre à nu son âme pour elle, mais elle se retient.

- Eh bien, je vais y aller maintenant! Marmonne Quinn indiquant la porte derrière elle.

Rachel hoche la tête et se déplace pour embrasser la jeune fille et lui dire au revoir. Quinn rompt l'étreinte assez rapidement et ouvre la porte.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, alors, bye Rachel!

- Bye!

Mains dans les poches, Quinn s'en va.

-X-

Après qu'il l'a aidée à nettoyer la table, Finn lui souhaite bonne nuit et monte à l'étage.

Alors qu'elle fait la vaisselle, seule dans la cuisine, Rachel se souvient des regards lubriques de Quinn. Son corps n'a pas changé au cours des dernières années, mais elle est étonnée que Quinn puisse encore avoir du désir pour elle, après toutes ces années et après le démarrage de sa carrière dans une industrie pleine de belles femmes.

Et elle est en quelque sorte inquiète de la façon dont son corps a réagi face à Quinn. Lorsque Finn la regarde avec désir elle ne peut que seulement sentir le poids de ce qui a cessé d'être une activité agréable et est purement devenu un devoir conjugal mais en voyant l'envie dans les yeux de Quinn elle a eu la surprise de voir son corps excité.

Quand elle essuie les casseroles, Rachel se demande si Quinn pense à elle en ce moment, si la fille repense à ces moments chargés d'émotions de la soirée. Quinn pense-t-elle à comment elle a croisé lentement ses jambes ? Quinn s'imagine-t-elle ses mains courir sur celles-ci et les ouvrir doucement ?

A cette pensée, un frisson soudain parcours son corps et Rachel involontairement lâche la casserole qu'elle essuyait.

Le brisement bruyant sur le sol est un signe pour arrêter ses pensées dangereuses.

Un peu perturbée, Rachel finit rapidement de nettoyer et sort de la cuisine.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle est dans son lit, luttant pour s'endormir.

* * *

_**V******__oili_ Voilou ! :) Une review por favor los amigos ! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Hey! Je sais j'ai mis ééééénormément de temps mais j'ai une excuse ! L'école! Elle m'a empêcher de pouvoir traduire avec ses examens de fin d'année qui te prends deux semaines a tout apprendre ! Bref, on s'en fout. Et après tout ça j'ai pas pu à cause de deux semaine aux paradis : Soleil, piscine, plage, pas de parents, que des amis... Mais pas de réseau ! Enfin bon, je suis de retour avec un chapitre avec pleins de choses croustillantes et le rated M est le bienvenue ! :D _

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. Voilà ! _

_Bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas :p_

* * *

**Part IV**

Le lendemain matin Rachel se réveille se rappelant le rêve qu'elle venait de faire pendant ses dernières minutes de sommeil. Elle sent la chaleur de ses joues à l'image persistante de Quinn - vêtue d'un uniforme de cheerleader- la prenant dans une salle de McKinley.

Rachel n'est pas totalement surprise de son rêve: après tout, la veille elle avait été excitée à cause de Quinn et ses regards lubriques.

Rachel essaye de tenir à distance cette image et commence son rituel matinal : elle prend une douche, s'habille et prépare le petit déjeuner.

Bientôt, Finn et Andrew se réveillent et disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus, tandis que Rachel continue sur sa lancée avec ses devoirs de femme au foyer.

Quand ses yeux trouvent le bouquet de tulipes que Quinn lui a donné, les pensées de la jeune fille revienne à nouveau dans l'esprit de Rachel.

Rachel revoit son rêve: elle se voit dans sa vie de rêve, assise sur le comptoir de la salle de bains, s'accroche fermement à Quinn qui embrasse son cou et qui lui fait plaisir avec ses doigts, elle s'entend gémir et en demander plus à Quinn, elle ressent…

Rachel ressent l'excitation à travers son corps, ce n'est pas la poussée d'excitation qu'elle avait ressentit la veille, c'est une sensation de brûlure lente qui se renforce lorsqu'elle repense à son rêve. C'est quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Après l'interview, Rachel a passé des jours à fantasmer sur le fait d'être la petite amie de Quinn – autant au lycée qu'aujourd'hui – mais elle n'a pas pensé une fois à l'aspect sexuel de ce rêve et de sa relation. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse de Quinn et elle n'a jamais ressenti d'envie pour elle ; mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle peut voir c'est que Quinn – quelqu'un qui la chérirait vraiment et qui la mettrait toujours en avant – lui donne du plaisir.

Les scènes de son rêve se combinent avec de nouveaux fantasmes et Rachel devient consciente de l'humidité entre ses jambes. Elle ne peut pas croire l'intensité de son désir : après des années d'engourdissement son corps réagit avec enthousiasme à l'idée du sexe. Du sexe avec une femme. Avec Quinn.

Rachel ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir, elle profiter de l'excitation qu'elle ressent pour appeler Quinn.

L'actrice répond à la troisième sonnerie. « Salut Rachel! »

« Salut Quinn! Je sais que c'est sans préavis, mais je voulais te demander si tu souhaites passer un peu de temps avec moi ce matin, » dit Rachel dans un souffle.

La réponse de Quinn est immédiate: « Je viendrai dans une demi-heure. A très vite. »

Pendant qu'elle attend Quinn, Rachel se change et met un string en dentelle noire et enfile une robe à pois courte. Elle s'assoit alors sur le canapé, elle regarde l'horloge sur la télé et essaye de résister face au besoin de se toucher.

Plus tard, quand elle accueille Quinn chez elle, Rachel remarque les yeux de son hôte qui se concentrent indiscrètement sur ses jambes exposées. C'est tout ce qu'elle nécessitait pour faire un pas en avant et l'embrasser durement.

Rachel laisse échapper tout son désespoir dans le contact passionnant de leurs lèvres. Elle essaie de transmettre son besoin de sentir quelque chose, d'être excitée et d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui peut vraiment la chérir.

Quinn répond au baiser, mais finalement se sépare. « Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demande-elle, il n'y a pas de jugement ou de mécontentement dans sa question: Quinn veut juste connaître la raison de ses actes.

« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, je sais qu'il ya toujours une partie de toi qui me veut... et j'ai besoin de ça. J'ai besoin de toi! »

Rachel la regarde avec les yeux mouillés de larmes pendant que Quinn décide quoi faire. C'est avec un soulagement joyeux qu'elle accueille les lèvres de Quinn contre les siennes.

Les baisers de Quinn sont incroyables et surréelset rendent l'excitation de Rachel plus fort que jamais.

Lorsque les mains commencent à se balader avec un but précis, Rachel s'arrête et dit: «On monte à l'étage! »

« Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour dans le lit que tu partages avec ton mari, » affirme Quinn résolument.

C'est une déclaration très lucide qui rend Rachel hésitante, juste une seconde. « Nous pouvons utiliser la chambre d'amis ... »

-X-

C'est étrange pour Rachel sentir son corps nu appuyé contre un corps féminin. Il y a la peau douce et les courbes fines, des mèches de cheveux caressant sa peau et le doux parfum de vanille. Il y a aussi des baisers tendres et de douces mains. C'est étrange et merveilleux.

.

Lorsque les doigts de Quinn entrent en elle lentement, l'excitation de Rachel est alimentée outre mesure. Quand ils commencent à faire des vas-et-viens, Rachel sent comme si des flammes se frayer à l'intérieur d'elle.

Bientôt son dos s'arque de plaisir et un orgasme puissant s'empare d'elle. Les vagues d'extase éteignent le feu dans son corps.

.

Quand quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel abaisse sa main droite pour lui donner du plaisir, Quinn l'arrête.

« Tout ça est seulement pour toi. »

« Mais- »

Quinn l'interrompt lui mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Si tu veux me donner quelque chose, laisse-moi te goûter. »

Les mots séduisants - déclarés dans un murmure rauque - sont comme de réelles lèches sur son centre. « D'accord. »

Quinn sourit avant de se déplacer le long de son corps. Rachel est sûre : elle ne verra jamais rien de plus érotique que Quinn qui la regarde avec ses yeux d'ambre brûlant de désir entre ses jambes.

.

Le deuxième orgasme de Rachel la frappe durement et elle crie, agrippant les draps fermement.

.

Quand Quinn fait son chemin de retour à ses lèvres, Rachel a retrouvé sa respiration et est complètement détendue. Rachel n'a jamais était aussi satisfaite qu'à ce moment.

-X-

« Comment était-ce d'embrasser David Eliot? » Demande Rachel, rompant le silence confortable qui s'est installé dans leur repos.

« Ce n'était pas mauvais, » concède Quinn à son partenaire du film.

« Tu lui parles encore ? »

« Pas vraiment. Parfois, nous nous voyons les uns les autres lors d'un événement et nous parlons un peu, mais nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Pendant les minutes suivantes Rachel continue de poser des questions sur les films passés et présents de Quinn et sur les acteurs que Quinn a rencontrés.

C'est une conversation insignifiante et elles et ça va pour tous les deux. Rachel sait que discuter maintenant des sentiments passés de Quinn pour elle apporterait une lourdeur à leurs actions qui doit être évitée.

C'est autour de midi que Quinn se sépare de la prise autour de la taille de Rachel et annonce: « Je devrais y aller. J'ai promis à ma mère que je serais de retour pour le déjeuner! »

« D'accord. »

Quinn se redresse rapidement et se retrouve au pied du lit. Rachel remarque comment Quinn la regarde en ce moment : c'est intense et appréciant. Rachel sent comme si Quinn prenait une image mentale d'elle.

Quand leurs regards se croisent, Quinn abaisse le sien.

« Je dois vraiment y aller! » Dit-elle, mais elle ne bouge pas.

Et ainsi Rachel se lève du lit, laissant Quinn voir son corps nu. Elle fait un pas en face d'elle, met la main à la base du cou et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Je t'appelle. »

Quinn hoche la tête, tourne les yeux sur les formes de Rachel une dernière fois et puis s'en va.

-X-

Se retrouvant seule, Rachel se redresse, ouvre la fenêtre et change les draps. Elle mange ensuite quelque chose, accueille son élève pour ses cours de chant et puis il est temps qu'elle récupère Andrew à la maternelle.

C'est un mardi comme tous les autres, à l'exception de la sensation des doigts de Quinn encore présente à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ce soir-là, après avoir passé sa matinée dans les bras d'une autre, Rachel craint le retour de Finn. Mais quand il vient à la maison, Rachel découvre qu'elle peut le regarder dans les yeux sans remords.

Rachel a trompé son mari et ne se sent pas le moins du monde coupable. Elle n'a vraiment plus d'amour pour lui.

-X-

Le mercredi Rachel appelle Quinn dès que Finn et Andrew ont quitté la maison. Quinn prend moins de temps que le matin précédent pour venir chez elle.

Une heure plus tard, Rachel est étendue au-dessus de Quinn, qui caresse doucement son bras.

« Tu pourrais chanter quelque chose pour moi? » Demande Quinn timidement. Rachel cherches ses yeux. « Ta voix me manque! »

« Laquelle? »

« Tu choisis. »

Rachel pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Quinn et laisse le battement de son cœur lui offrir le rythme de son chant.

Quand elle a fini, Rachel s'appuie sur ses coudes et regarde Quinn qui sourit doucement.

L'actrice ramène une mèche de cheveux de Rachel derrière son oreille. « Merci. J'ai toujours aimé t'entendre chanter. »

« Tu sais, parfois je regarde la vidéo où tu chantes _Don't Rain On My Parade_ aux Sectionales, » avoue elle. « Ça donne des frissons à chaque fois. »

Rachel rougit. Elle ne peut pas croire que Quinn parfois prends le temps de regarder cette vieille performance, tout ça car sa voix lui manque. En presque sept ans de mariage, Finn ne lui a pas demandé une seule fois de chanter quelque chose pour lui.

Et alors, rempli de gratitude, Rachel se penche et embrasse Quinn doucement. C'est le premier baiser qui n'est pas un prélude au sexe ou partagé dans le feu de la passion ; c'est bon.

Quand elle s'écarte de ses lèvres, Quinn sourit brillamment et lui dit: « Eh bien, j'aime t'entendre chanter, mais peut-être ces jours-ci que je préfère t'entendre gémir et hurler de plaisir! »

Rachel glousse elle aime le côté ludique de Quinn.

-x-

Le troisième matin Quinn laisse Rachel lui donner du plaisir.

Rachel glisse un doigt à l'intérieur de Quinn et s'émerveille de la sensation de chaude et serré. Être à l'intérieur d'une femme est un sentiment étrange mais c'est aussi passionnant et enivrant.

Rachel tord son doigt et caresse les parois de Quinn avec fascination.

« Rachel. » C'est un gémissement plaintif qui meurt dans la gorge de Quinn et Rachel définit enfin un rythme de ses mouvements, en ajoutant un deuxième doigt un instant plus tard.

Quand Quinn arque son corps et jouit en un cri silencieux, Rachel est surprise par la beauté de la jeune fille : dans son bonheur orgasmique Quinn est incroyablement belle.

Rachel attend que Quinn ouvre les yeux ; quand elle le fait, ce que Rachel lit en eux la laisse hors d'haleine. L'amour est l'émotion qui traverse ses yeux ambre.

Rachel se force de l'ignorer.

-x-

Toute la semaine Rachel passe sa matinée avec Quinn.

Les mots, les regards et les baisers de Quinn la font se sentir plus aimée, plus appréciée et plus belle que jamais.

Rachel peut sentir à nouveau la joie et la passion qui se trouvaient dans son cœur quand elle était adolescente ; elle redécouvre les émotions qui ont été oubliées depuis longtemps.

C'est parfait, ne serait-ce pas pour le fait qu'elle utilise Quinn – quelqu'un qui est amoureuse d'elle – pour se sentir tellement bien. Quinn donne tout et plus encore, mais elle est seulement récompensée par un cœur brisé. Rachel passe ses matins avec Quinn comme si elles étaient dans une relation, mais puis elle redevient la femme de Finn pour le reste de la journée. Rachel demande égoïstement à Quinn de l'aimer, sachant qu'elle ne l'aime pas en retour.

Rachel se sent coupable, mais elle ne peut pas s'arrêter ; elle a besoin de Quinn.

-x-

Lundi, après avoir passé deux jours sans voir l'autre (Rachel a passé la matinée avec Andrew au parc), Quinn empêche les lèvres de Rachel d'embrasser les siennes en entrant dans la maison.

« Tu as laissé Finn te toucher ? » Demande-t-elle.

« Quoi? »

« Tu as laissé Finn te toucher ? » Quinn se répète.

C'est une question absurde d'une amante jalouse : Rachel devrait être offensée par ce dernier. Mais la trace de possessivité derrière les mots de Quinn l'excite grandement, comme le baiser possessif qui suit son clin d'œil négatif.

Lorsqu'elles ont grimpé l'escalier et entré dans la chambre d'amis, elles se dévêtirent hâtivement mutuellement. Rachel est choquée de découvrir que Quinn porte un strap-on.

« J'ai pensé qu'on aurai pu essayer quelque chose de différent, » explique Quinn gênée. « Je peux l'enlever si tu ne veux pas. »

« Non, je ...garde-le » Rachel ne peut pas nier qu'elle en a envie.

Quinn hoche la tête et la pousse sur le lit.

.

Quand l'objet entre en elle, Rachel frissonne face a la froideur de celui-ci. Quinn attend son accord avant de commencer les vas-et-viens.

.

Les mouvements de Quinn sont profonds, rapides et délibérés. Rachel est bientôt prise par son orgasme.

.

Lorsque Rachel redevient calme, Quinn retire l'objet d'elle et se retrouve sur le lit à côté d'elle. Rachel en un seul battement grimpe sur Quinn et glisse l'objet à l'intérieur d'elle.

.

Rachel chevauche le strap-on lentement, avec de grands mouvements circulaires, ayant l'intention de montrer ses dons à la femme sous elle.

Elle voit la jouissance, la faim et le désespoir dans les yeux de Quinn et bientôt elle se retrouve allongée sur le dos à nouveau.

« Désolé, que je ne puisse pas... » Dit Quinn [avant de saisir les hanches de Rachel et d'enfoncer l'objet à l'intérieur de Rachelplus fort et plus profondément qu'avant.

.

« Quinnnnn... » Rachel jouit en criant le nom de l'actrice ; c'est la première fois que ça arrive et Quinn a dû s'en rendre compte car elle n'arrête pas ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme de Rachel se fond dans un autre orgasme et elle hurle à nouveau le nom de la femme.

.

Comme Rachel tente de reprendre sa respiration, Quinn se retire hors d'elle, enlève le strap-on et se déplace pour la prendre dans ses bras. La satisfaction sexuelle et le contentement d'être dans les bras de Quinn la font lentement s'assoupir.

.

Quand Rachel se réveille, elle est emmêlée dans ses draps et dans les câlins de Quinn.

« Dieu, je suis désolée. J'ai n'avait pas l'intention de m'endormir, » dit-elle en regardant dans les yeux chaleureux de Quinn.

« C'est bon, Rachel! »

« Mais je n'ai pas encore...Je veux dire, tu n'as pas encore jouis... » Murmure Rachel embarrassés.

« C'est très bien, aussi! » Assure Quinn et embrasse doucement les lèvres de Rachel.

« Je peux le faire maintenant, si tu veux... »

« Rach, il est déjà 14h et je dois vraiment y aller. »

« 14h ? Oh Mon Dieu, j'ai un cours dans une heure! » Hurle Rachel en se levant.

Quinn rit et se lève aussi. Rachel enfile une robe et attend que Quinn se redresser.

« On fait quoi du strap-on ? » Demande-elle comme son regard tombe sur l'objet abandonné.

Quinn la regarde en attachant ses chaussures. « Tu peux le garder. Peut-être que l'on pourra l'utiliser à nouveau bientôt! »

Puis l'actrice se déplace devant elle et lui embrasse la joue.

« Je te vois demain matin? »

Rachel acquiesce et Quinn quitte la pièce.

-x-

C'est le deuxième mercredi passé dans les bras l'une de l'autre lorsque Quinn remarque: « Tu ne me demande pas à propos de notre passé, et de mon amour avoué ... »

Rachel regarde pendant un long moment dans les yeux de Quinn: en eux, il y a le regard amoureux avec le quel elle s'est familiarisée. Elle n'a pas besoin de connaître quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai appelé le lendemain de l'interview, j'avais tellement de questions et je voulais des réponses. Mais cette semaine, j'ai compris qu'il n'y a pas besoin de ruminer notre passé, » explique Rachel. « Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis juste heureuse que quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que toi m'aimais et m'aime maintenant! »

Quinn est alarmée par ses dernières paroles.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais pas remarqué que tu étais toujours amoureuse de moi ? »

« Je ... je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Ça va compliquer les choses. »

C'est déjà fait. Et Rachel se sent mal d'avoir admis qu'elle était consciente des sentiments que Quinn lui porte et sachant ça de n'avoir rien fait pour arrêter leur liaison.

Elle veut s'excuser mais elle avoue ses doutes sur les sentiments de Quinn, « Quinn, j'ai besoin de te poser cette question: es-tu toujours amoureuse de moi ou de mon fantôme du temps du lycée ? »

Quinn fronce les sourcils, confuse.

« Je ne suis plus la fille ambitieuse et passionnée que tu as aimé. Je suis une femme au foyer qui s'ennuie et qui est en train de profiter de ton amour pour moi pour redonner de l'excitation dans cette vie, » admet Rachel douloureusement. « Alors pose-toi cette question et ne me dis pas la réponse. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir l'entendre. »

Rachel se lève du lit et puis s'habille. « Je pense que tu devrais y aller. »

Quinn, toujours silencieuse, obéit.

-X-

Le jeudi matin, Rachel passe deux heures à attendre que Quinn frappe à sa porte, mais rien.

La conversation de la veille les a évidemment touchées. Reconnaître les différents partis dans leur affaire a compromis leur lien.

Mais si Rachel lui a fait réaliser qu'elle s'accroche à des sentiments passées pour elle, c'est pour elle, alors Rachel peut être heureuse : elle a enfin fait quelque chose de bien pour la jeune fille.

Elle prie seulement pour que Quinn vienne le lendemain puisque c'est le dernier jour que Quinn passe à Lima.

-X-

Les prières de Rachel sont exaucées : moins de 24 heures plus tard, elle se retrouve à ouvrir la porte pour Quinn.

« Je ne veux pas retourner à Los Angeles sans saisir ma dernière occasion pour être avec toi. » dit Quinn avant de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

.

Ce matin Rachel se sent comme une déesse : Quinn adore son corps et embrasse chaque centimètre de celui-ci.

.

Leurs actions n'ont pas l'envie, la passion brûlante, et le désespoir qu'ont eu les moments précédents passées ensemble, elles sont lentes et douces et quand Rachel et Quinn jouissent, elles le font ensemble.

.

Quand elles se sont étendues peu de temps après s'être embrassées, Rachel dit la seule chose qu'elle veut que Quinn sache avant qu'elle ne parte, « Pendant l'interview, tu as dit que tu étais désolée de ne pas m'avoir aidée plus efficacement à suivre mes rêves. Tu n'a vraiment pas besoin de te sentir coupable à ce sujet. Tu as assez essayé, je ne t'ai pas écouté. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour essayer de les suivre, tu sais? » Dis Quinn.

« Oh, franchement. J'ai presque 25 ans. Et je n'ai assisté à aucune école d'art de la scène. Je serais dévorée par des filles plus jeunes et plus jolies. »

« Je peux en parler à mon agent, il connaît quelqu'un qui est un directeur d'un théâtre. Tu pourrais- »

« Quinn, arrêtes! J'ai choisi cette vie. J'ai réalisé un peu trop tard que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. »

Rachel a enterré ses rêves de carrière à Broadway depuis longtemps, elle ne veut pas les déterrer pour les détruire à nouveau parce que Quinn se trompe en pensant qu'il y a encore une chance.

« Pourquoi es-tu encore avec lui ? » Demande alors Quinn.

« Finn est un homme bien. Il serait dévasté si je le quittais. Et je dois penser à Andrew ... »

« Tu es malheureuse, Rachel. Tu as perdu l'ambition de devenir ce que tu as toujours voulu être, d'accord. Mais tu dois au moins avoir un peu de respect pour toi-même, » Quinn se met en colère. « Laisse-Finn, trouve quelqu'un que tu peux vraiment aimer et qui te fait te sentir aimée et heureuse. Es-tu vraiment entrain de me dire que tu pourrais vivre comme ça pour le reste de ta vie? »

Quinn a toujours essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais elle a toujours échoué.

« Je ne vais pas laisser Finn. »

Rachel n'a pas le courage. Elle ne veut pas que les gens sachent qu'elle a échoué et que leur image de famille heureuse n'était qu'une imposture. Elle n'est pas prête à changer sa vie en une seconde, à prendre une chance et à recommencer comme une maman divorcée avec un emploi maigre. Et finalement Rachel a peur que sa vie ne s'améliorera pas sans Finn, qu'elle ne trouvera rien de mieux.

« Je ne peux pas le quitter, » affirme-t-elle irrévocablement.

Quinn secoue sa tête, prend ses vêtements et quitte la pièce.

* * *

_Alors, toujous assez bien ? Haut en chaleur aussi ! :D Ahahah ! Une reviews s'vou plait :p_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bien le bonjour les Faberriens venus de Mars ! Je suis COMPLÈTEMENT ÉNORMÉMENT ARCHI FOLLEMENT (Euh j'vais arrêter) désolée du retard ! Je vous explique les gens. _**

**Vrai raison_ : Parce que j'ai pas eu le temps car je suis rentrer dans un nouveaux lycée et je suis totalement débordée et paumé :D ensuite j'ai eu une crise a mes pauvres petits nyeux, ils pleurait des que je restait plus de 10 minutes sur l'ordinateur :'(Après je l'ai fait mais l'auteur qui vérifie a eu pleins de contretemps mais nous revoilà :P Tout frais ! _**

**Fausse raison_ : Parce que les aliens en formes de girafes m'ont enlevé et je sais plus mon prénom :D_**

**_Bon, sérieux maintenant ! Voila un nouveau chapitre et ce n'est PAS LE DERNIER ! Une petite suite arrivera après :) _**

**_Un grand merci à ce qui commentent, qui lisent, qui suivent l'histoire, qui s'en foutent et qui lisent pas ! :D Et à Elitalia (auteur originale et correctrice) !_**

**_On se retrouve en bas ou dans les reviews :)_**

* * *

**Part V**

Rachel avait facilement trouvé sa routine du matin: se réveiller, se doucher, prendre son petit-déjeuner, faire partir ses hommes hors de la maison, accueillir Quinn et passer des heures sur le corps nu de l'actrice.

Maintenant que Quinn n'est plus en ville, les matins de Rachel sont sans but et vides.

Quinn manque à Rachel. L'excitation et le bonheur qu'elle a ressenti dans les bras de la femme, la façon dont Quinn embrassait ses lèvres, touchait son corps et la regardait avec dévotion, écouter Quinn parler avec passion de son métier, chanter pour elle : tout cela manque à Rachel.

Rachel veut appeler Quinn. Elle veut savoir ce qu'elle est en train de faire, si elle est en manque elle aussi, quand elle reviendra à Lima la prochaine fois, si elle regarde la vidéo de Don't Rain On My Parade encore.

Plusieurs fois, Rachel se retrouve à chercher le numéro de Quinn dans son répertoire. Elle hésite toujours à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Elle craint que Quinn veuille définitivement tourner la page et l'oublier.

Rachel voudrait seulement cesser de penser à leurs deux semaines ensemble: elles ont été agréables et fut de merveilleux moments dans sa vie monotone et misérable, mais elles ne peuvent pas devenir un souvenir à revivre pour échapper à la réalité.

-X-

Les après-midi de Rachel sont moins désolant: elle a des cours de chant, elle joue avec son fils, elle passe du temps avec ses pères. Elle est occupée et son esprit ne s'égare pas sur Quinn.

Une après-midi, lorsqu' elle fait un sandwich au beurre d'arachide pour Andrew, demande son fils timidement: «Je peux te demander quelque chose, maman? »

« Bien sûr! »

« Jason m'a dit qu'il a une sœur maintenant. Je pourrais en avoir une aussi? »

Rachel est choquée et elle fait presque tomber l'assiette dans sa main au sol, mais elle réussit à la placer intacte devant Andrew.

« Est-ce que Jason aime avoir une petite sœur? »

« Il a dit qu'elle est mignonne mais pleure beaucoup. Mais il sera son grand frère et la protégera. Je veux le faire aussi. »

« Tu sais, il faudra beaucoup de temps pour que tu ais une sœur. L'enfant doit grandir dans mon ventre et il pourrait être un garçon et non une fille. »

« Oh, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir un frère. Mark n'est pas très heureux avec le sien. » Répond Andrew et puis change brusquement de sujet, « Je peux manger mon sandwich sur le canapé? Je veux regarder des dessins animés. »

« Oui. Vas-y! » Rachel lui donne une serviette et il va dans le salon.

Rachel s'assois alors. Elle est soulagée que ce soit Andrew et non Finn qui lui demande un bébé : son fils oubliera probablement son désir d'une petite sœur quand un de ses amis dira qu'il a un nouveau jouet.

Toutefois Rachel ne peut cacher le fait qu'elle veut bien donner un frère ou une sœur à Andrew : il apprendrait à partager et à être solidaire, il aurait quelqu'un pour jouer avec lui et à aimer, il aurait un ami pour le restant de sa vie.

Mais Rachel sait que qu'avoir un bébé en ce moment serait pour de mauvaises raisons : elle voudrait revivre la joie de devenir mère pour oublier ses problèmes conjugaux, pour se concentrer sur le bébé et pas sur son mariage, pour avoir quelqu'un d'autre à aimer.

Rachel ne peut pas vraiment envisager d'avoir un autre bébé tout de suite.

-X-

Rachel ne remarque pas que le mois de mai s'est transformé en Juin, mais un matin, elle n'est pas réveillée par son alarme, mais par les pas de Finn dans la chambre. Quand elle ouvre ses yeux, son mari est à côté d'elle, souriant et avec une tasse de café préparée pour elle.

« Joyeux anniversaire! » Dit-il, et Rachel se rend compte que c'est déjà le 4 Juin et 7 ans de mariage.

Ce soir-là Finn l'emmène à l'extérieur de Lima et dans un restaurant français de classe. Normalement, partager un dîner chic avec son mari devrait être un événement joyeux, mais Rachel ne peut ressentir que de la tristesse et de la crainte.

Elle regarde la personne en face d'elle et voit l'homme pour lequel elle a renoncé à ses rêves, l'homme dont l'amour ne suffit pas à combler son cœur, l'homme qui n'a pas été en mesure de la rendre heureuse au cours de ces dernières années. Rachel voit l'homme qui est incapable de voir qu'elle est malheureuse et que leur relation est différente depuis le début.

Quand ils rentrent chez eux, Finn l'emmène directement dans leur chambre et la déshabille. Ses mains sont calleuses et pas délicates son emprise trop serrée.

Finn prend son temps et Rachel se retrouve à chuchoter « J'ai besoin de toi! », en feignant pour que ça aille plus vite.

Juste au moment où son corps a commencé à répondre aux actions de Finn, son mari gémit et joui à l'intérieur d'elle. Rachel gémit bruyamment alors et contracte son corps : elle feint à atteindre son orgasme pour contenter Finn, qui sourit satisfait et se déplace à côté d'elle.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes », dit Rachel en se glissant rapidement hors du lit.

Lorsqu'elle se nettoie, Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de penser que faire l'amour avec Finn a été une erreur. Après avoir connu la révérence de Quinn pour son corps, la délicate touche de la femme, l'excitation et le plaisir que l'actrice lui fait éprouver, Rachel est sûre qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais jouir de son mari.

Lorsqu'elle retourne dans leur lit, Finn la prend dans ses bras. Rachel n'a jamais réalisé avant que son étreinte ressemble à une prison. En ce moment, elle n'est plus aussi sûre qu'elle puisse passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés.

-X-

Quinn manque à Rachel chaque jour encore plus : son corps et son cœur languissent d'elle. Tous les jours devoir être autour de Finn devient plus insupportable.

Un après-midi – alors que Andrew est avec sa grand-mère Carol et Finn est toujours au travail – Rachel prend son ordinateur portable, va dans la chambre d'amis et regarde «On a rainy day ».

Le film est encore plus ennuyeux et prévisible que dans son souvenir, mais Quinn est bien, elle est magnifique et son rôle est bien joué. La comédie romantique n'exige pas de compétences particulières, mais Quinn rend totalement crédible l'amour absolu de son personnage pour celui de David Eliot.

Toutefois, Rachel ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer la différence entre les regards amoureux de Quinn à l'écran et ceux qu'elle a vu tournés vers elle : une lueur particulière et une chaleur profonde distinguent les regards honnêtes.

La scène finale – le grand mariage entre les personnages – apporte une blessure soudaine au cœur de Rachel.

Regarder Quinn, vêtue de blanc, prête à partager une vie avec une autre personne la rend triste. Il est fictif mais Rachel sait qu'un jour cela pourrait vraiment arriver. Rachel n'est pas sûre qu'elle puisse supporter l'idée que Quinn soit avec quelqu'un d'autre, que Quinn aime de tout son cœur et veuille épouser quelqu'un autre qu'elle.

Rachel agit de façon impulsive. Elle ouvre un nouvel onglet Internet et accède à son compte de messagerie. Appeler Quinn n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, mais lui écrire donne à Quinn la possibilité d'ignorer ses paroles. Elle veut laisser Quinn savoir qu'elle lui manque, qu'elle ne peut pas arrêter de penser à leurs moments ensemble, qu'elle aimerait pouvoir passer chaque jour avec elle.

C'est avec grande surprise que Rachel remarque – parmi les confirmations de paiement non lues et les messages de la librairie online – un email de Quinn.

C'est avec un cœur qui bat furieusement dans sa poitrine que Rachel l'ouvre.

_Chère Rachel,_

_J'ai finalement trouvé le courage de te contacter. J'espère vraiment que tu as ouvert ce mail : il y a des choses que je dois te dire et que tu dois connaître._

_Tout d'abord je dois m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai laissé lors de notre dernière matinée ensemble. J'étais en colère, mais je n'aurais pas du te laisser sans même te dire au revoir. Je devrais probablement m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là aussi, mais je ne le ferai pas. Ça me tue de te voir si misérable et je sais que tu penses que tu ne seras pas en mesure de recommencer, mais tu peux Rachel, il te suffit de trouver le courage et la force qui sont à l'intérieur de toi et faire les changements nécessaires pour être heureuse à nouveau._

_Deuxièmement, je tiens à te remercier: je vais toujours chérir ces deux semaines que j'ai passées à Lima. T'avoir eu dans mes bras, avoir eu la chance de te faire plaisir a été comme un rêve pour moi. Je t'ai laissée tromper Finn et je t'ai laissée te donner à moi pour les fausses raisons seulement parce que je te voulais. Mais je ne peux pas me sentir coupable, pas quand je sais que j'ai réussi à te faire oublier ta tristesse pendant un moment._

_Et enfin, je veux que tu connaisses la réponse à la question difficile que tu m'as demandé un matin. Rachel, j'ai passé les 7 dernières années à aimer les souvenirs que j'avais de toi, à aimer la diva du Glee Club désagréable mais passionné et tolérante qui avait volé mon cœur la première fois que je l'ai vue. Mais ces deux semaines ont été passées avec toi, avec la femme qui est amère et triste de sa vie et de ses rêves écroulés, mais qui peut encore fondre mon cœur avec son chant, qui peut encore être passionnée, qui peut encore parler dans de longs monologues, et qui me fait encore envie de lui appartenir. Ces semaines ont été passées avec une femme qui a seulement besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle est incroyable et que des choses incroyables peuvent arriver à elle... Et Rachel, j'aime cette femme plus que je ne l'aimais quand on était adolescentes, et je pourrais passer chaque jour de ma vie lui disant que je l'aime._

_Je ne te demande qu'une chose, Rachel : laisses-toi devenir heureuse. Tu le mérites._

_Avec beaucoup d'amour,_

_Quinn_

Rachel lit le message, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Les paroles de Quinn remplissent son cœur de joie. Elle n'arrive pas croire que Quinn l'aime vraiment, que Quinn aime la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui et pas qui elle était.

Les paroles de Quinn la touche profondément et et la font sentir bénie. Quinn veut lui appartenir. Quinn veut lui dire chaque jour qu'elle l'aime. Quinn veut seulement qu'elle soit heureuse.

Quinn est sa chance pour une vie meilleure. Rachel le comprend bien maintenant.

Rachel la veut, elle veut essayer d'avoir une relation avec la femme. Elle n'est pas amoureuse d'elle, mais elle y est presque, prête à tomber et laisser Quinn l'attraper.

Rachel a besoin d'aller chez Quinn.

-X-

Réserver un vol à destination de Los Angeles pour le lendemain est étonnamment facile : quelques clics et elle est sure d'avoir un moyen d'être chez Quinn.

Rachel va dans sa chambre et met le strict nécessaire pour quelques jours dans une valise qu'elle cache dans la chambre d'amis.

Elle aura besoin d'être de retour bientôt : elle devra donner une explication à Finn et lui faire savoir pourquoi elle ne peut plus être avec lui. Il sera en colère et blessé au début, mais Rachel est sûre qu'il finira par comprendre que leur mariage ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps.

Rachel craint de devoir expliquer les choses à son fils : comment peut-elle lui dire que sa famille sera différente? Est-ce qu'il la détestera pour avoir quitté son père? Comprendra-t-il qu'elle avait besoin de sacrifier leur famille pour être heureuse à nouveau?

Rachel ne peut pas penser à ça maintenant ou elle va douter de sa décision.

Avoir ses pères disponibles pour l'amener à l'aéroport et prendre soin d'Andrew alors qu'elle est partie est également facile. Ils demandent évidemment la raison de la soudaine envie d'aller à Los Angeles mais ils respectent son souhait de ne rien dire.

Ce soir marque la fin de la vie qu'elle a vécu jusqu'à ce moment. Rachel ne vivra plus comme la femme de Finn, elle ne partagera plus jamais un lit avec lui, il ne sera plus la dernière personne qu'elle verra avant de s'endormir.

Rachel se sent heureuse à ce sujet.

-X-

Le matin, Rachel annule ses cours de chant pour le reste de la semaine et appelle Brittany. Elle a besoin de l'adresse de Quinn et la jeune fille peut la lui donner. Elle évite d'appeler Santana : elle ne sait pas si Quinn a dit quelque chose à sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne veut pas risquer d'avoir Santana lui faisant la morale.

Brittany – qui répond à l'appel tout en arrivant au studio de danse où elle travaille – est heureuse de lui parler et lui donne l'adresse et les plans de Quinn pour la journée sans poser de questions.

« Quinn t'aimes profondément. Je suis heureuse que tu ais décidé de te laisser l'aimer, » Dit-elle avant de dire au revoir et Rachel ne peut que secouer la tête avec étonnement à la perspicacité de la jeune fille.

Avant de quitter sa maison, Rachel laisse un message à Finn.

_Je suis vraiment désolée._

_Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, je ne pouvais plus continuer notre mariage._

_Je serai de retour dans quelques jours et nous parlerons._

_Andrew est avec mes papas._

_Fait attention à toi,_

_Rachel_

En fermant la porte de sa maison derrière elle, Rachel ouvre une porte vers le bonheur.

-X-

Le trajet en taxi pour arriver à la maison de Quinn semble plus long que le vol. Les jambes de Rachel bougent nerveusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfin hors de la voiture et marche jusqu'à la porte de Quinn.

Rachel ne prend pas le temps d'admirer l'architecture raffinée de la maison ou la beauté des buissons de rose et de gardénia à ses côtés. Elle ne se concentre que sur l'atteinte de la porte et elle se concentre seulement à arriver à la porte et à sonner la sonnette.

« J'arrive! » Répond d'une voix étouffée Quinn de l'intérieur. Rachel lisse nerveusement sa robe et prend une profonde inspiration.

«Je croyais que tu serais ve- » Quinn, qui s'attendait clairement à quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'interrompt et la fait entrer quand elle la voit.

Rachel ne peut pas attendre une seconde de plus : elle fait un pas à l'intérieur, enroule ses bras autour du cou de Quinn et l'embrasse profondément.

Quand Quinn commence à répondre au baiser, Rachel goûte au bonheur et à l'amour.

Finalement Quinn s'éloigne. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Demande-t-elle, l'air complètement désorienté.

« J'ai reçu ton e-mail. Tes paroles, elles étaient si belles. Et Quinn, je veux partager ma vie avec toi », explique Rachel, les larmes aux yeux. « J'aime la façon dont tu me fais sentir... Je ne me suis jamais sentie plus heureuse que ces deux semaines que j'ai passées avec toi. Tu me fais sentir vivante. Et je sais que tu m'aimes et je sais que je n'en suis pas encore là, mais Quinn je sais qu'avec un peu de temps je peux et je vais tomber amoureuse de toi! »

« Rachel ... » murmure Quinn, en essuyant une larme solitaire qui tombe sur la joue de Rachel.

« S'il te plaît, Quinn! Je veux ça. Je ne veux que toi! »

C'est une supplique similaire mais pourtant différente de celle exprimée à Lima trois semaines auparavant. Il y a toujours le désir de ressentir des émotions profondes et le besoin d'être vraiment chérie par quelqu'un, mais cette supplique ne naît pas d'un désir soudain et aveuglant, elle découle des sentiments de Quinn et des siens.

La réponse est la même : Quinn l'embrasse.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux être avec moi? » Demande Quinn contre ses lèvres.

« Je le suis ».

Dans le prochain baiser, Rachel peut ressentir l'immense joie de Quinn pour avoir enfin obtenue sa chance d'être avec elle.

Quinn la regarde et le souffle de Rachel se coupe par l'éclat de ses yeux.

« Je sais que nous devons parler, mais peut-on le faire plus tard? » Demande Quinn, prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Je veux te faire l'amour... »

« Plus tard, okay, … »assure Rachel, partageant le même désir. « J'ai seulement ... ma valise ... Je l'ai laissé à l'extérieur ... »

Quinn glousse et Rachel baisse les yeux, gênée par la déplacé préoccupation pour ses affaires . « Je vais la prendre! »

Rachel arrête Quinn avant qu'elle puisse s'éloigner d'elle. Sa valise et leur conversation peuvent attendre, mais Quinn a besoin d'entendre une chose en ce moment.

« Merci. » Rachel exprime toute sa gratitude pour l'acceptation de Quinn, la compréhension, l'amour et les 7 ans d'attente dans ce mot.

Quinn lui sourit doucement, « Il n'y a pas de quoi! ».

* * *

**_Alors ? On aime ? On aime pas ? Dites moi :3 *yeux du chat potté*_**


	6. Epilogue

**_Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut Les amis !_**

**_Voila LE dernier chapitre !_**

**_Merci a tous ceux qui ont commenter, qui ont suivi etc... J'vous aimes fort fort fort ! _**

**UN GRAND MERCI A ELITALIA !_ Et puis vive les faberriens ! _**

**_Bonne Saison 5 qui a commencée !_**

* * *

**Part VI (Epilogue)**

Il est dix heures et demie et Rachel est allongée sur le canapé, en attendant le Tommy Thomson Show.

Elle n'a jamais été un fan de ce programme, mais depuis le premier épisode en direct de cet automne, Rachel n'a jamais manqué la diffusion hebdomadaire. C'est sa façon de remercier l'homme pour avoir incité Quinn à avouer qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, pour avoir en quelque sorte offert le point tournant dans sa vie.

Bientôt Quinn – déjà habillée pour aller au lit – la rejoint sur le canapé.

« Andrew est endormi ? » Demande Rachel en se mettant dans les bras de Quinn.

« Ouais. Et je suis heureuse de t'informer que nous avons commencé_ Le prisonnier d'Azkaban_]. »

« Oh, c'est génial! »

Depuis que Rachel et Andrew ont officiellement emménagé à la mi-juillet, Quinn a commencé à lire à l'enfant tous les soirs. L'actrice avait sauté sur l'occasion de relire les livres de Harry Potter et de les faire connaître à Andrew qui s'était montré enthousiaste].

Rachel apprécie que son fils et Quinn aient ce moment spécial entre eux dans la soirée. C'est un de ces petits rituels qui contribuent à en faire une famille.

« Est-ce que Finn t'a appelée ? » Demande Quinn, jouant avec les cheveux de Rachel.

Au cours des deux derniers mois, Rachel et Finn ont interagit civilement et régulièrement.

Finn avait été en colère et confus quand elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi leur mariage prenait fin et qu'elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie avec Quinn. Il avait dit des choses désagréables qui avaient blessé Rachel mais il avait présenté ses excuses et finalement il lui a pardonné pour l'avoir laisser comme ça.

Rachel se souvient encore de Finn ivre au téléphone, une semaine après qu'elle l'avait quitté. « Quinn te mérite davantage que moi et elle te rendra heureuse, » ces mots avait été mal articulés dans le téléphone et Rachel avait compris que Finn était sincère.

Carol lui avait assuré que, après quelques semaines de colère et de trop de bières avant d'aller au lit, il était redevenu lui-même. Et maintenant, quand elle lui parle – surtout lorsqu'il essaye de trouver un moyen pour faire lui passer du temps avec son fils – Rachel peut entendre la sérénité et la compréhension dans sa voix.

Bientôt, ils seront en mesure de parler de divorce.

«Oui, il m'a appelée. Il a donné son accord pour Thanksgiving, » Répond Rachel à Quinn.

Ils ont décidé que Rachel et Andrew iront à Lima pour les vacances et pendant que Rachel va rester avec ses papas, Andrew passera la semaine avec Finn.

« Bien. Je suis désolée de ne peux pas venir avec vous deux. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu dois être sur le plateau cette semaine. »

« Je sais, mais ça aurait été nos premières vacances ensemble, » dit Quinn triste.

Rachel se tourne vers la femme. « Quinn, j'ai l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. On aura pleins de vacances, et on les passera ensemble. Pas besoin d'être triste à cause de ça. »

Quinn sourit. « Tu as raison. Oh, je n'ai pas demandé avant, mais comment se sont passés les répétitions aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien. On est presque prêts pour notre première ! »

À la fin de Septembre, après trois séries d'auditions, Rachel a obtenu le rôle de Maria pour la production de West Side Story du Théâtre Goldoni. Dans quatre semaines, ils vont enfin se produire devant un public.

Le Théâtre Goldoni n'est pas une scène de Broadway et n'est pas un des plus célèbres théâtres de la ville, mais c'est une scène et Rachel l' aime. Elle aime aussi les acteurs de l'entreprise (un mélange d'artistes résidents et débutants), l'équipage, et le spectacle qu'ils travaillent : avoir la chance de commencer sa carrière avec la comédie musicale, avec le même drame musical qu'au lycée, est simplement parfaite.

« Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas attendre de te voir sur scène! » Commente Quinn. Elle a demandé à Rachel de la laisser assister aux répétitions de nombreuses fois, mais Rachel a toujours refusé.

Rachel l'embrasse. « Je le sais. »

Elle aime que Quinn soit tellement impatiente de sa première. Parfois Rachel pense que les sept années qu'elle a passées en oubliant ses rêves et la joie de se produire sur scène ont été plus insupportable pour Quinn que pour elle-mê maintenant qu'elle peut enfin utiliser son talent et chante avec passion à chanter, elles sont tous les deux ravies.

Quinn embrasse Rachel profondément et laisse ses mains se promener sur le dos et les jambes de Rachel.

« On est vraiment obligée de regarder le Thomson Show? » Demande Quinn plaçant ses lèvres sur la gorge de Rachel.

« Mmm... qu'est-ce que tu proposes à la place? »

« Eh bien, nous avons un grand lit avec des draps de satin qui nous attendent... »

« Et alors? » Demande Rachel invitant une suggestion plus directe, resserrant son emprise sur les cheveux de Quinn.

« Et je veux te faire l'amour dedans, » Chuchote Quinn chaudement à son oreille, provoquant un bruyant gémissement de la part de Rachel.

«D'accord, pas de Tommy ce soir! »

-X-

Pendant qu'elles sont étendues fatiguées sur leur lit 40 minutes plus tard, Rachel se laisse se perdre dans les yeux de Quinn. Elle ne se fatigue jamais de les regarder, elle aime leur changement de couleur, les émotions en eux, la sensation de contempler directement l'âme de Quinn. Rachel apprécie que Quinn la laisse toujours regarder en eux, en lui donnant accès à ses pensées et ses sentiments.

« Je t'aime, Quinn. »

Cela fait presque un mois depuis qu'elle a dit ces mots pour la première fois : elles étaient dans un café et Quinn riait avec Andrew à sa terrible tentative de dessiner un dragon sur un kleenex, et Rachel – remplie de tant d'amour pour les deux personnes assises en face d'elle –entendit ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Quinn avait cessé de rire alors et l'avait regardée avec étonnement. Rachel avait répété ces mots incitant Quinn à se pencher sur la table et à l'embrasser profondément.

Le matin suivant, une photo volée de ce moment était devenue virale sur internet. Quinn l'avait imprimée et mise sur sa table de nuit.

Depuis ce jour, Rachel a répété ces mots chaque jour. Ils peuvent être un écho des « Je t'aime » dits par Quinn, ou une déclaration spontanée, mais elle n'oublie jamais de laisser Quinn savoir qu'elle l'aime.

Quinn sourit et embrasse ses lèvres. « Je t'aime aussi. Maintenant dors, il est tard ! »

Rachel regarde les yeux ambrés de Quinn une dernière fois avant de fermer ses yeux.

* * *

**_Voilaaaaaa ! Bisous a de prochaine histoire ! :)_**


End file.
